<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hot Neighbor(s) by EternallyEC</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951125">Hot Neighbor(s)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternallyEC/pseuds/EternallyEC'>EternallyEC</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Victorious (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Can we all agree that adult Tori Vega would love her weed, F/F, Inspired by Real Events, Jade's into all of it, Weed referenced, also prompt-based, are those a thing yet, covid au, wardrobe malfunction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:15:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternallyEC/pseuds/EternallyEC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: <i>Your prompt: They meet when Tori sees Jade walk into a street sign.</i>, but also a real-story told to me by a friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tori Vega/Jade West</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hot Neighbor(s)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is another that was written for <b>PrettyLittlePoutyMouth</b>'s birthday a while back! I owe a lot to <b>coffeegaze</b> for this one as well!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="resolved">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p>
  <span>Tori would be lying if she said that she hadn’t noticed her gorgeous neighbor well before quarantine had started to keep them in the same vicinity more often, giving her more chances to see her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At some point, she’d realized that they both seemed to leave around the same time every day; Tori to walk her dog and her mysterious neighbor seemingly to go on aimless walks, her phone always in her hand as she tapped away, looking deep in thought. Or at least, that was what Tori had seen, it wasn’t like she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>stalking</span>
  </em>
  <span> her or anything; they just happened to go at the same time and usually on a similar route. Perfectly normal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just then, she noticed the time and bolted up, realizing that she was late. Though normally she would put on more than a tank top and her pajama pants, the weather was nice enough and few enough people were outside for her to justify it, so she quickly put on her shoes before leashing her excited pup. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The walk went as normal; she’d missed her neighbor leaving the apartment, but she wasn’t too hard to catch up with, not that Tori was trying, of course. That’d be crazy, she thought with a nervous laugh as she stopped at an intersection. Ever conscious of the fact that she’d somehow outpaced her hot neighbor, she was suddenly hyper-aware that she was coming closer and Tori quickly moved to adjust her spaghetti strap in an effort to look more presentable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just at that moment, Fat Santa seemed to catch the scent of something and jerked forward with all the enthusiasm that a one-year-old black Lab could muster. Spoiler alert: that's <em>a lot</em> of force. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Somehow, Tori managed to keep herself upright but in a perfect series of unfortunate events, her ring caught on her shirt and yanked it down, letting one of her breasts fall out just as the gorgeous, dark-haired woman walked by. And, as luck would have it, she didn’t even have her phone </span>
  <em>
    <span>out,; </span>
  </em>
  <span>for once, her gaze was entirely focused on Tori and she wanted to sink into the ground and disappear as she hurriedly tried to fix her shirt, blushing furiously as her dog sat down and looked up at her innocently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But, she had to admit, when her neighbor walked straight into the stop sign ahead of her because of how hard she was staring at Tori, she felt slightly mollified. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Tori asked with a wince, watching as the dark-haired woman smirked, shaking her head but seeming mostly unphased. It was a good thing she’d been walking at a slow pace, Tori thought, glad that there didn’t seem to be any sign of blood or any obvious damage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” she replied shortly, raising a pierced eyebrow. “Do you flash all the neighbors or am I just lucky?” she asked, her smirk widening. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just the lucky ones,” Tori replied brazenly, refusing to let on how flustered she was by the overt flirting. “And the ones who buy me dinner, which I guess means that you owe me one,” she added, returning the smirk with one of her own and ignoring how warm her cheeks felt at her own boldly.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In that case, we should probably be on first-name basis instead of me just calling you Hot Weed Neighbor,” she chuckled, moving closer. “I’m Jade West.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Head spinning at the nickname she’d had no idea she’d acquired, Tori took a second to register her words before she grinned. “Tori Vega,” she introduced herself, “and this is Fat Santa,” she added, scratching behind his ears and silently promising him an extra treat when they got home for having engineered this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fat Santa?” Jade questioned, and god, Tori </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>couldn’t stop paying attention to how her eyebrow piercing made the action of raising her eyebrow so much sexier. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My ex-girlfriend named him,” Tori laughed, shaking her head. “She was sweet, but…” She let the sentence dangle, not wanting to say anything bad about Cat. They were still friends, after all, and the break-up had been mutual. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She did wish that she hadn’t left her with a dog named Fat Santa, though. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, Tor-</span>
  <em>
    <span>i</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Jade said, emphasizing the </span>
  <em>
    <span>i </span>
  </em>
  <span>in a way that sounded very unfairly sensuous, “How are you with horror movies?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Terrified of them, why?” Tori asked, rolling her eyes when Fat Santa jerked at the leash again, nowhere near as hard this time, thankfully. “Sit,” she commanded, and he obeyed, looking at her with sad eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I make them,” Jade smirked. “I’ll bring dinner and a movie, you get the wine.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Tori agreed, head still spinning that any of this was happening. “See you at seven?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seven it is,” Jade grinned, reaching out to slowly push her spaghetti strap up. “But since we’re already doing shit out of order…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And before Tori had even registered the feel of pale, soft fingers on her tanned skin, those same fingers were gently brushing her cheek as she pulled her mask off to dangle from one ear and then soft lips were brushing against her own in a chaste kiss that left her burning for more as Jade pulled away with a satisfied smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seven,” she repeated, crossing as the signal turned to ‘walk’ as Tori just stared after her, fingers going to her lips as she blinked, trying to process what had just happened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then reality snapped in, making her realize that she had less than three hours to pick up wine, shower, make sure the apartment was presentable, and prepare to die of fright. (She really wasn’t kidding about horror movies terrifying her.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, boy,” she cooed at Fat Santa, turning around and jogging back home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had a lot to get ready for, she thought with a smile, the feeling of Jade’s kiss still tingling on her lips.</span>
</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>